


Denial

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Language, Tofu (might be a warning for some people)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean and Reader dance around their feelings (I suck at summaries).





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> The following is my entry for @impala-dreamer One Prompt for All Dean Challenge. The prompt was “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to kill me.” This will also serve as my challenge piece for @sea040561 Suzanne’s 100 Followers Challenge (Congrats hun!). Her prompt was “Because I’m 50 shades of fucked up!” from 50 Shades of Grey. I am glutton for punishment apparently. And last, but not least, @cas-is-my-hero 100 Followers Challenge (Yay!!!). The prompt was Shape of My Heart by Backstreet Boys (BSB for life!). Alright, here goes, fingers crossed. Let me know what you think. Thanks!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. : )

Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table, staring down at their plates, contemplating the meal Y/N had just prepared. She offered to make dinner that night, wanting them all to try a new recipe she had found.

“What is it?” Dean inquired softly and with hesitancy. He pushed at the food lightly with his fork, trying to identify each ingredient before him.

“It’s stir-fry.” She shrugged, taking a large bite from her own helping. The brothers shared a silent look before taking a cautious first bite of the rice and mix. Their creased brows quickly morphed into satisfied grins as the flavor danced across their tongues.

“It’s actually pretty good.” Dean smiled warmly, continuing to shovel large bites into his mouth. “Chicken seems a little weird though - the texture or something.” He focused intently on the food, trying to determine the source of his unease with the chicken.

“I never said it was chicken.” She smirked, raising a brow, as she lightly nibbled on the end of her fork, before returning her attention to her meal. Both brothers went rigid, staring down at their plates in confusion.

“W-what is it then?” Sam asked, trying to keep his tone level. He too was sure it was chicken.

“Tofu and eggplant.” Y/N chuckled. She finished her meal and sat back in her chair, taking in the boy's’ expression with glee. Sam’s brows shot up, his lips pursed. He too then shrugged and continued eating, savoring the flavor which somehow seemed new with the added information.

“It’s actually pretty good. I never would have guessed it was tofu. Thank you, Y/N.” Sam smiled sweetly as he finished his plate and returned for seconds. Y/N looked over at Dean who continued staring at his plate as if it were some foe that would attack at any moment. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, a friendly smile gracing her lips. He turned his head and merely blinked at her, without expression, before turning his attention back to the meal before him.

**_“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were trying to kill me.”_**  He sighed as he pouted, still with a cautious eye on the food.

“But you liked it, Dean.” She whined in response. He reluctantly picked up his fork, his eyes telling her he did it only for her and continued eating. In spite of the delicious flavor - which he would never admit directly - he continued to scowl in protest. Y/N sighed, clearing the empty dishes from the table and placing them in the sink. She lingered there a moment, leaning against the edge of the counter, willing herself to control the hurt she felt. Nothing ever seemed good enough, not to  _him_ , and not  _from_ her. She walked back to Dean, willing herself to return to the light and bubbly persona with which they were familiar.

Placing her hands on his shoulders from behind, she leaned in to whisper in his ear in a sultry tone. “If I wanted to kill you, I’d do it with my bare hands.” She flashed an eerie grin, squeezing his shoulders slightly for emphasis, before leaving the room. Dean swallowed a hard lump in his throat, more from her touch and tone than the implied threat. His eyes never left her retreating form, even after she had long since passed from the room.

Sam chuckled, taking in the whole exchange and reaction. “Dude, what’s with you?” Sam questioned as he cleaned up the remaining dishes from the table. Dean snapped his attention back to his brother.

“What?” Dean breathed out his reply, growling at Sam as he realized he’d been caught. He took a long swig from his beer, lost in his thoughts.

“Dude, when are you gonna tell her?” Sam sat back at the table, drinking on his own bottle.

“Tell her what exactly?” Dean leaned forward, daring Sam to say a word. Sam grinned in response, leaning his arms against the table.

“That you’re in l-”

“Stop! Right there. Don’t say another word.” Dean warned, eyeing Sam. Sam bit his lip, trying to fight off the laugh bubbling within. “I mean it, Sam!” Dean pointed his finger for emphasis. Sam sat back in his chair, nodding to himself. But his grin only grew wider as his shoulders shook with trying to hold in his laughter.

“What, Sam?!”

Sam’s eyes shot up to meet his brother’s before returning his gaze to the bottle in his hands. He leaned forward once more, his demeanor and tone more serious and concerned. “Why do you fight it? Why are you so afraid to let her in?”

Dean was silent as he hoped the conversation would end. But Sam sat expectantly awaiting an answer, his gaze unfaltering.

Dean knew there was no getting out of this conversation, not this time. He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he tensed.  _ **“Because I’m 50 shades of fucked up!**_  Because she’s too good for this, for me. Because I will inevitably destroy her and I don’t think I could bear it.” Dean slumped in his chair in defeat, finishing off his beer.

Sam smiled to himself before speaking. “Yeah, but she’s 31 flavors of crazy. So it kind of works out.” He shrugged, eyeing Dean for a response.

Dean let out a single breathy laugh and a nod. “Maybe - one day-” He nodded more to himself as he spoke, his voice and mind drifting off with his thoughts. He quickly brought himself back. “But not today.” He stood from the table and left the room. Sam sighed in defeat, as he began to formulate a plan to make them see what he saw - that they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Sam had hoped his conversation with Dean would have provoked him to finally make that leap. Much to his chagrin, Dean pulled even further away. Sam had tried several times to reason with him, but he continued to brush it off. Sam even attempted talking to Y/N who vehemently denied everything consistently. Sam quickly realized - matchmaking is hard work.

As he sat at the library table, trying to formulate a new plot, he heard a commotion of stomping and yelling quickly approaching him. His face etched with concern, Sam turned to see Y/N entering the library, Dean hot on her tails.

“You can’t just leave!” Dean shouted.

“Watch me!” She growled, her steps never faltering as she stormed past Sam, her large suitcase dragging behind her. Sam’s eyes went wide as he jumped from his seat.

“What happened?!” Sam asked, stepping in line behind Dean and following after.

Y/N came to an abrupt halt, causing Dean to stop short and Sam to slam into him. They slapped each other away as they righted themselves, turning their attention to Y/N.

Pointing an accusing finger at Dean, she growled. “I told this idiot that I was falling in love with him and he said ‘Get over it’!  _Get over it_ , Sam!” She huffed, grabbing her bag once more and storming for the garage.

“You told her to get over it?!” Sam was appalled as he stared down his brother.

“ _Actually_ , I said ‘ _You’ll_  get over it’.”

Y/N stopped and spun once more. “And you!” Her finger and glare were now aimed with deadly accuracy at Sam. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault?!”

“Yes, your fault! You’re the one who’s been sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong, pushing the issue. I’m done! I don’t need this crap. I’m done with both of you, with all of it!” She spun once more, dragging the suitcase behind her, the edges scraping against objects carelessly in her rush to leave.

Dean hurried his steps, reaching out to snatch the bag from her grasp. “Don’t go.” He pleaded once more. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Give me my bag!” She demanded, trying to wrestle it from him. With a forceful pull, he yanked it hard from her and let it skitter along the floor somewhere behind him. He grasped her by the shoulders.

“I’m not gonna let you walk out of here, Sweetheart.” He tried to remain calm and steady.

“Why not? It’s not like you care.” She grumbled in protest.

“Of course I fucking care, Y/N!”

“Then why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me, Dean?” She slumped in defeat, on the verge of tears. Dean sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He met her eyes once more, nodding, and he guided her to sit. He pulled up a chair in front of her.

“Look…everything I did, that I’ve done, was for a reason. I am this fucked up person, Y/N. And I was just trying to do my job, and keep anyone else from being hurt. I didn’t want to admit that I fell for you.” He paused to gauge her reaction before licking his lips nervously and continuing. “I wanted to protect you from me. But I ended up hurting you, consistently. I’m so sorry Y/N.”

“What’s done is done, Dean.” She sighed, raising from her seat. “This is why I have to go.”

Dean rose from his seat in a panic, shouting after her. “I love you!” She stopped in her tracks, frozen in place with her back to him. Dean slowly approached her. “I love you so damn much. And if you give me the chance, I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

She turned then, meeting his gaze with tears in her eyes. Dean wiped the tears from her cheeks as they fell. He cupped her face and leaned in, pressing a gentle, swift kiss to her lips.

“You have a lot to make up for.” She whispered, trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

Dean smiled, knowing she would stay. “I do, and I will. I promise I will be open and honest with you, I will love you with everything I have. Just…stay,  _please_?”

She laughed and nodded, Dean, smiling and kissing her once more. Sam chuckled, shaking his head, as he left the room. At least they finally made it happen.


End file.
